Shooting Stars in the Night Sky
by Frost'sSparrow
Summary: AU Instead of mages, there are demons and mages are things of legend. Lucy is the daughter of Layla and Igneel. Her mother dies and her father disappears. Her father returns after a few years and reveals who she truly is. A mage, half human and half dragon. He trains her, then leaves her in the hands of a demon guild know as FairyTail. NaLu, StiLu, GaLe,& jerza . ratedT to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**_Shooting Stars in the Night Sky_**

_**Prologue  
**_

**-Daddy=real dad (you'll learn who later *smiles evilly*) Father=Jude**

**-Also the Romeo and Juliet I'm talking about are from an anime called 'romeoXjuliet'. You can find it on youtube.**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail. But I do own this plot. So no stealing, but feel free to use it for ideas. I got the idea for this from a different fanfic I read. but only about Lucy's "real dad". Every thing else in the plot is mine!**

She stared up at the starry night to see a shooting star streak across the already twinkling sky. The little girl closed her big, brown eyes, pulled her hands up to her chest, then rested her head on them, her gold and red streaked hair tickling her tiny hands, and wished as strongly as she could, "Star light. Star bright. Shooting star on this night. Wish I may, wish I might. Have this I wish tonight. Please, oh please give me back my real Daddy. My Daddy now is mean and hates me. Please give me back the daddy I had before Mommy died." Now she was crying, remembering her kind and loving Mommy and Daddy. The father she had now wasn't even her real dad. They didn't even have the same hair color. Her Daddy's hair was red, but her father's was blonde.

"LUCY," shouted an angry voice, "what are you doing out here at this time of night?!" Lucy looked up at the sound of her name to see him, her father, staring angrily down at her. Then he took her roughly by the arm and half pulled, half dragged her back inside and locked the door behind him. Then turning to her he said with a look that caused new, salty tears to slide down Lucy's checks, "Go to your room, get ready for bed, and then go to bed. Do you understand?" All Lucy could do was nod, both the tears and fear of her father had clogged her throat and kept her from making a sound. She ran up the stair to her room and locked the door behind her.

Lucy lay in bed trying to sleep, but it wouldn't come. Finally she got up and quietly walked over to her window/balcony. She looked out at the garden below and saw that her father had replaced the irises with roses. This made the girl even more upset at her father. She loved irises ever sense she had be read the story of Romeo and Juliet by one of the servants of her father's estate. Juliet had met Romeo in a field of irises and had fallen in love with each other. Their eternal love had been sealed not by a kiss, but a field of irises in the end. Then as Lucy looked at the roses she saw a man move from behind the hedges. He said, "Lucy I've come to get you and bring you home." Lucy's eyes widened. "Daddy?!"

**-Yeah I know, too short right? Well the chapters after this will be a lot longer.**

**-Hoped you liked this Prologue. Leave me a review, this is my first attempt at a story so I would really appreciate the support.**

**-P.S. IF your in to Maid Sama as well, check out my older sister's story 'Fate is for the Foolish' by rosethorn200**


	2. Author's Notice

**I'm really sorry ,but this series will not continue.  
Don't be angry, I'm in the prosses of righting a new story.**

**I've been very busy on it, trying to make it as good as can be.**

**Again I'm sorry I can't continue, blame wrighter's block and me being lazy and my brain going 60 mph, but turn hour into second.**

**it will be coming soon, my new story that is, and I'm going to add a pairing like you've never seen before, that I know of.**

**Prepare to be surprised! hope you like and thanks to every one who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed.**

**And a special thank you to my first reviewer, _Thorn the Laughing Willow_, who gave me the idea to my new story.**

**See you next story ;)**


	3. Author's Notice 2

**The first "chapter" of my new story is out**

**Spoiler Alert! It's just some background knowledge, but I would advise you read it or come the real first chapter you'll probably be lost/confused.**

**It's called: **It's never trust a Devil? No, it's the Angel you have to watch out for

**you can find it by clicking on my name, that will take you to my page. From there, there will be a place that says my stories. And you can take it from there.**

**But you can choose to ignore my advise and take up more time trying to find it. I know I did. There's also filter, but that wouldn't help if you have none of the info that needs.**

**Anyway I may post more messages on here cause I may think it's convenient so just be ready. Write to you later.**

Frost out ^(w)^


	4. Author's Notice 3

**The first chapter of my new story has come. Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

Frost out ^(w)^


	5. Author's Notice 4 maybe last Na

**I'm back!**

**I have a new story, it's not Fairy Tail though.**

**It's KHR or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**It will be up loaded Some time this week.**

Frost out ^(w)^

_** FROST! That's my story! Hello, this is Sparrow. Frost's twin sister. And **_**SHE_ is the author of this fanfic, _NOT_ Frost!_**

**_ Have a nice day. *Pulls out a knife*_ *"Here Frost. Come here girl!" _walks around the house looking for a soon to be dead twin_***

Sparrow Fly'in High, Bye-Bye!


	6. I LIED!

**I am continuing this story!**

**Aquarius is like Lucy's "Friend" in this one. **

**She still gloats about having a boyfriend though.**

**Sting and Rouge are in Fairy Tail.**

**The rest of Saber Tooth are working with the army hunting mages.**

* * *

_ Chapter 1_

_First Day in Fairy Tail_

10 Years Later;

I looked up at the building standing before me. It wasn't as big as I imagined, but it wasn't small either. It seemed cozy, almost a little too quiet for a guild. Just as the thought occurred, I heard a large crash, yelling and then another crash.

I looked up at the man standing beside me and asked, "Are you sure about this dad? I don't think a Demon Guild is the best choice for someone like me. Especially one as rowdy and popular as this one." Dad looked at me and was about to say something when a figure came flying through the window.

It was actually two people. Then I screamed, cause they were heading straight towards me. Dad grabbed my hand and pulled me away right before they landed where I was. "Watch where you're flying Pink Freak!" The blonde one yelled. "Well maybe if you hadn't started it, I wouldn't have flown into you Blondie!" The salmon haired one shouted back.

I looked up at my dad and said, "See? I told you." But he didn't hear me; he was paying too much attention to the two boys who had flown out of the window. He was giving them a death stare that cause shivers to run down my spine. And as I looked closer I realized steam was coming out of his nose and his face was turning redder by the second.

Then he walked over there and smacked both of them in the back of the head. "You can argue about whose fault it is after you apologize to my daughter, Lucy! You almost slammed into her when you came out of that window! And don't say it was the other's fault, you're both to blame! Now apologize!" He yelled in his 'scary and intimidating voice'.

The two looked at me and the salmon haired one suddenly smiled. "Hi Luigi, I'm Natsu. Sorry for almost hitting you." He said.

Then the blonde looked at him and stated, "No Pea Brain, her name's Lugi (loo-g). And sorry Lugi, about him and almost hitting you when he took me with him through the window. I'm Sting."

"No her name's Luigi! Not _Lugi!_" Natsu yelled.

I was starting to get annoyed when Sting yelled, "No its Lugi!"

And more annoyed.

"No Luigi!"

My dad started to back away when he noticed my very dark aura.

"No Lugi!"

I snapped.

I grabbed one of my celestial keys and screamed, "Shut the hell up! My name is Lucy, not Luigi or Lugi!" Then I took my key, shoved it in that Natsu guy's mouth, and yelled, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

I pulled it out as soon as I said it and wiped it off. Suddenly a small whirlpool appeared and it soon disappeared to reveal a mermaid known as Aquarius. "What's wrong Lucy, and why did you summon me using his mouth?" She asked pointing to Natsu.

I looked at her and shrugged. "Sorry. It was the only water available at the moment. But these guys need to learn a lesson in listening." Now I was the one pointing, but at both of them. Not just Natsu.

"Aquarius-""They're dragon slayers." Lucy's dad cut her off. Lucy smiled evilly. "Whirlpool them." Aquarius smiled an equally evil smile and said, "My pleasure."

The two guys looked at us in confusion, but then they were suddenly spinning in a small tornado of water. They got this look on their faces like they were gonna be sick, but worse. I started laughing at the expression, only to get board a moment later.

"S-stop pl-please!" the one named Sting begged.

"No." I stated with a board face. Then I turned to Aquarius and asked, "Will you please do that slingshot one you used against that purple haired freak awhile back (The one who pretended to be Natsu in the first episode).

In response, Aquarius made the whirlpool spin faster and then had it suddenly stop, sending both idiots back through the guild's already broken window.

There was more noise from inside and then the guild's doors opened wide to see the to idiots sailing through the air over our heads. Dad smiled happily, Aquarius had already gone back, and I just stood there looking board. Then a small, old man came out and walked right up to dad.

"Good to see you again Igneel! It's been a while. And who might this young woman be?" The man asked turning to me. I could instantly tell he was a prev.

Dad just smile and greeted the old man back, "It's good to see you too Makorove (Spelling most likely wrong). And this is my daughter, Lucy. I'm sure you've heard abut her from the letter I sent you?" The old man smiled and nodded his head.

He turned to me again and said, "Yes and let me be the first to welcome you, Lucy, to Fairy Tail. The greatest guild in Fiore." I smiled and replied, "It's a pleasure to be here." Dad then clapped his hands together and said in a very pleased tone, "Now that were aquianted, how 'bout we head to your office for the finishing preperations?"

The old man smiled and nodded and said, "Follow me if you will." Dad went into the building first and I followed, my guard completely down.

But right before I entered, I got hit in the back of the head by a bunch of flames that felt annoyingly like Dad's.

I blacked out after that...

* * *

**Hate me if you will for lying, but this idea popped into my head as I fell asleep in study hall today.**

**Well, R&R if you will.**

** And please read my sister's KHR story if your interested.**

**She's a better writer than me.**

**-_I feel like eating cake_-**

**Frost out ^(m)^**


End file.
